


From Orbit [PODFIC]

by bessyboo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: #InformalTwitterPodficExchange, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Battle of Endor, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo
Summary: “You’ve got to quit doing this,” Han said.Luke glanced at him. “What?”Han made a wide impatient sweep of his arm. “This. Standing in the bay staring out into the void. It’s creepy, kid. Come on, it’s dinnertime. The fleet can make it into hyperspace without your personal supervision.”





	From Orbit [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [From Orbit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948911) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> Runs 24:26. Cover art by [shorelle](http://shorelle.tumblr.com/post/56246125492/we-found-love-in-a-hopeless-place-%CF%9F-one-of-the) & me; podbook compiled by me. Edited by RsCreighton.

**MP3 [11.3MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/From%20Orbit.mp3) (right-click/save as)  
**Audiobook (M4B) [17.5MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Podbooks/From%20Orbit.m4b) (right-click/save as)

**Author's Note:**

> In my quest to record an OT3 bingo for Reena for ITPE, this was my choice for Original Trilogy OT3!


End file.
